1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to ostomy garments, specifically upper body undergarments for use with ostomy appliances.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are a number of surgical procedures that require the temporary and permanent use of an ostomy appliance. These patients will generally have a stoma at some location on their abdomen through which fluid drainage is needed.
In the past individuals who were in need of the use of ostomy appliances have had to rely upon an encircling belt or other type of undergarment that is worn from the waist down. These types of garments do not address the needs of the user immediately after surgery, and may be an additional cause of irritation in the area surrounding the users stoma.
As a patient begins recovery and their mobility increases, the need for a garment that will allow the patient to move freely about without having to carry the appliance by hand increases. One of the objects of the present invention is to satisfy this need by allowing patient this ability immediately after surgery.